Allan
Allan is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Hockey Player Loves: Nutty Butter Cups Hates: Bullies Allan was happy living in Tastyville, but during high school, he had to move with his parents to the dingy streets of Oniontown. Being the new kid, Allan got picked on by the hardened students of Oniontown High. He always stuck up for himself, even if it meant a black eye or a chipped tooth. When Allan graduated, he moved back to Tastyville. His friends were happy to see Allan, but Oniontown had definitely changed him. Appearance Originally, Allan wore a green polo shirt, blue jeans, and black and grey shoes. His hair was spiked in the front and he had short eyebrows. Since his return in Taco Mia, he wears a white fringe and a green jacket, blue jeans, and shoes with green laces. Allan's hair is now styled into a pompadour and he has grown sideburns. He now sports a unibrow and a missing tooth. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperoni (Top) *4 sausage (Bottom) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *Sliced into six pieces Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Loco Sauce *Jalapeños *Pinto Beans *Brown Rice Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *3 Bananas *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Toast *Cinnamon *Bacon Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mayo * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Lettuce * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mayo * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Fried Egg * Lettuce * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 BBQ Wings *3 Carrots *6 Green Peppers *Blue Cheese Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Onions *Mustard *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Medium Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs (Chocolate Chips on other holidays) **Frosted Onion (Marshmallow on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **3 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *3 Bananas *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Stellini (Macaroni in other holidays) *Rocket Ragu (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Blue Cheese (No other seasonings in other holidays) *5 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Chips *3 Bananas Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Cocoa Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Banana in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BBQ Wings *3 Curly Fries *6 Green Peppers *Blue Cheese Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (top) *6 Banana Peppers (bottom) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Pepperoni Bread (Sourdough Bread in other holidays, White Bread if it's not unlocked) with Provolone Cheese *Meatballs (Bacon in other holidays) *Fajita Peppers *Tomato *Fried Egg in other holidays *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Green Emerald Cake (??? in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Banana Filling (3/4) *Peanut Butter Fluff (1/4) *Chocolate Meringue *Candy Corn Drizzle (Whole Pie) (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) *Crushed Peanuts (Whole Pie) Ranks to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 21 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 60 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Hugo but lost to Timm in the second round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He earned more votes than Franco and Connor winning the Bacon Division with Clover. He then lost to Taylor in the semi finals. *2013: He earned more votes than Hank but then lost to Timm in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finsh in 2nd place with Wendy in the Fizzo Division. *2014: He lost to Robby in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Sienna in the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: He lost to Johnny in the first round but did good enough to get 3rd place with Ivy in the Wild Onion Division. Order Tickets allan'sbakeria.jpg|Allan's Bakeria Orders Unlockable toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable along with Root Beer. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Green Frosting. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Whipped Cream. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Meatballs. *In Bakeria, he is unloxked with Peanut Butter Fluff . Trivia *He along with Robby were absent in Papa's Burgeria. However, they appear in the HD and To Go versions as closers. Gallery Newallanpic.jpg|Left picture: Allan's old appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Right picture: Allan's current appearance that is used in all Papa Louie games starting from Papa's Taco Mia! Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png|Alberto waiting for ice cream Allan 1.png|Allan Allan (taco mia¡).jpg|Allan thumbs up! Johnny and Allan.png|Allan and Johnny waiting for wings. Allan.png|Allan's Papa's next chefs card Bacon Division Winners.png|Allan (and Clover) wins! NotsohappyAllan.png|Meh hot dogs Angry Allan.png|Allan gets a bad taco! Stpats.jpg|Allan and Georgito at the St.Patrick's Day Photo Allan closer.png|Allan in Taco Mia with angry eyes Allan Onion fest.png|Allan in onion fest. Allan apps.png|Apps? What's an app? Allan flipdeck.jpg|Allan's flip deck Allan.png.jpg|Allan when he's not a star customer. Poor Allan (Old Appearance).png|Allan has a half decent pizza Poor Allan (New Appearance).png|Allan has some half decent french toast. Perfect Breakfast for Allan.png|And magically, it's perfect. Allan hacked Pastaria.jpg|Allan likes messes. This confirms it. bandicam 2014-03-12 21-47-18-993.jpg|Air is not in Allan's diet. Do the moves.jpg|Allan having a dance off with Utah and Xolo. It's hard to tell who's best when they all do the same dance. A Pastaria 2.PNG|More proof of his love of messes. This is neater, yet not highly scored.. Perfectallan.png|Perfect donuts for Allan and Clover! Allan (Taco Mia).png|Allan as a star Allan unlocked.png|Allan is unlocked in Pastaria Deck07_back_1024x1024.jpg|Allan's flip deck trading card (Back) Allanperfect.png|Allan has some perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria! AllanWingeria.png|Allan and some decent wings. Allan perfect.png|Allan has perfect donuts during Sky Ninja Returns! Allan perfect 2.png|Allan and Willow enjoy the perfect donuts! aaaaa.png|Allan is about to come to the Cheeseria allan perfect sandwhich.png|Allan's perfect sandwitch. It was the first time I served him :3. allan2343.png|Allan perfect in Cheeseria + Unlocking Cluck&Onion AllanCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Allan gets a perfect sandwich! Johnny and Allan.png Allan3sr.png allan persect.png|Allan perfect. allen's dirty plate.png|What happens when you leave lots of dirt on his plate in Wingeria. WIN_20160123_151518.JPG|Allan's Cupcakeria To Go! St. Paddy's Day File:Screenshot_(79).png|Unlocked, Donuteria Orders! Allan Cupcakeria HD - Perfect 1.jpeg|Allan receives perfect cupcakes. Fan Art Wendyallan.by_WafflesFana!.jpg|By WafflesFana! allanchibi.jpg|chibi allan by liselottelove allan.jpg|by Original58 Blah.png|With Utah made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters